


Always Knock Before Entering

by Loki_Lover_1234



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But We Ignore the Existence of Dudebro Thor, Gen, I hope both Thor and Loki are in character, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mostly Ragnarok Compliant, No Beta, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, POV Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Short One Shot, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover_1234/pseuds/Loki_Lover_1234
Summary: Thor doesn't knock before entering his and Loki's shared room in the Statesman.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Always Knock Before Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Okay . So looks like I'm doing one of those Statesman one shots .
> 
> No beta . Any and all mistakes made are mine .
> 
> I obviously don't own Marvel .

On the Statesman , living space was packed . Everyone had to share dormitories or rooms . (Thankfully they had been able to coax Bruce out from the Hulk , so that was one less problem .) 

Just because he was King now , didn't mean he'd get a room all for himself and so he was sharing with Loki who _was_ grumpy about it but agreed of course . They had regular arguments and shouting matches , but then again , they had always had those . However , as Loki had rightly put , "Communication was not their family's forte " and true to form , they never really discussed any _real_ matters .

Except one day , this cycle was broken. 

Loki was supposed to be in their room looking over the supplies while Thor was once again trying to convince Valkyrie (in vain) about trying to get over her alcoholism , it _could kill her_ Utterly failing in this endeavour (once again) , he returned to their room . 

"Loki did you -" he started , opening the door and then he stopped .Loki stared back at him in the mirror . HIs back and chest were bare which _was_ a little weird to see since Loki was always covered . But that was not what made him stare . 

There were two large , ugly scars on his chest and back near his sternum which seemed to be the result of being _impaled ._ Which meant ..... Loki had _not faked_ the injury like Thor had assumed on seeing him alive . He had actually bled out in Thor's arms . It was probably his seidr that had saved him.

But it wasn't even just _that ._ Other , smaller scars marred both his chest and back . Thor had a sinking feeling in his stomach and felt like vomiting. _Where had Loki got those scars ?_ As much as he wanted to pretend that they were the result of some battle or the other which he had missed due to Loki always being fully covered , he knew in his heart that it couldn't be true. There were two reasons for this. 

The first being that it had to be a very bad injury if it permanently scarred an Asgardian . Then he realised that Loki was in fact _not_ an Asgardian but a Jotunn ( he shook his head as the disgust associated with that word for all his life began to resurface . Loki was his _brother_ ). But .... as far as he knew , Loki did not heal any differently from him .

Secondly , the scars did not look accidental . They looked calculated , _deliberate ._ He felt sick again . Then he felt anger bubbling up . Someone had done this to Loki . Someone _had-_

So now the questions were _WHO?_ and _WHEN ?_ Thor had a particularly bad feeling about the latter . He could only think of one occasion. ' _Who controls the would-be King?'_ he remembered asking . Now that he thought about it , Loki had just changed the topic and he hadn't pursued it further.

"You're back early " Loki said turning , with his blank mask on .

"Yeah" Thor managed .

"Could you convince Valkyrie to drop alcohol then ?"

" No , she wouldn't listen to me . Told me to mind my own business and put my nose where it belongs ."

" She's right you know , you should ." For a second a warning look passed through Loki's eyes . It was gone the next . " One doesn't just get over alcoholism so easily . " He said as if he had been speaking about (just)that the whole time and put on his tunic which was lying on the bed . 

"Well if you want to know about the supplies now , " he said , moving over to his desk , " We have enough food to last for the next three weeks , drinking water for four -this ship is better stocked than I thought - and the water for bathing , washing and other purposes " he said making a face towards the end "is recycled . It sounds a bit disgusting , I know , but it's fine really , it'll be clean . Repairs are going well in the bottom deck and I think we can afford to wait about two weeks at most to stop for supplies -I got the money from the Grandmaster, so don't worry about that - before situation turns dire _\- Stop staring at me like that !!!_ " He snapped at the end, finally breaking out of his nonchalant attitude .

" Am I supposed to pretend I never saw what I did ?" _" Yes ."_

 _" No_ Loki ." They both stared at each other .

" Oh don't tell me you want to _talk ._ Communication was never our -" " Family's forte , yes so you've said . "

" You know I'm right ." " I never said you weren't ."

" Why , then ?" " Oh you know , Ragnarok . Destruction of the old , creation of the new . _CHANGE ._ Let's change our 'Family's forte' . Let's talk ."

Loki took a deep breath . " It's _really_ not necessary ." "Oh I think it is ." 

"Please Loki " he added . " Please tell me what happened ." 

"Why this sudden interest in my personal life after so many years ? "

" You're my brother Loki !" said Thor stunned .

"Oh _Please ."_ Loki scoffed . " So I'm your brother only when situation demands it ?"

"What're you talking about ? You are the one who keeps denying that you're my brother!"

" YOU LEFT ME CONVULSING IN THE GRANDMASTER'S HANGAR !!"

" You were planning to betray me !"  
" I was trying to save your _life_ , you fool !"

There was a silence . Loki breathed heavily . 'What do you mean ?"

"Are you really that stupid ?" " MAYBE I AM!" SIlence .

" Well ..... at least you finally accept it ." " Why can't you just tell me Loki ?"

Loki sighed deeply . 

" You didn't have a proper plan . You just took an alcoholic Valkyrie and your Green friend to fight Hela - who was stronger than the both of us - , her undead army and giant wolf . Don't you _see_ how _utterly_ stupid and reckless that was ! You could have died , you _would_ have died , if I hadn't arrived with the Statesman . Did you even think that you may need to evacuate civilians ?! No of _course_ you didn't ! I was _trying to stop you from walking straight to your death ._ I didn't really call the Grandmaster's troops there , those were fake alarms !"

"What do you you mean 'fake alarms' ? Why would you even _start_ the alarms , if they were fake in the first place?!"  
"Well if they were real alarms , the Grandmaster's troops would have _found_ me , and I would probably be a _melted_ icicle at this point" he said , shooting Thor a dirty look . Thor winced . " And as for the fake alarms , they were a means of calling the rebel Sakkarians there . It was specifically an alarm planted near their cells by me when I was plotting a revolution against the Grandmaster - " You were _what" "- I did_ tell you I was planning on overthrowing him Thor , _do_ keep up- Thor gaped at him " - and that alarm led them to the spaceship bay . That's how Korg found me ."

"So you were calling for reinforcements ....."   
" _Yes_ , you _oaf_."

Once again Thor was stunned . It seemed like he would always make mistakes regarding his brother . 

"Oh. .... For what it's worth I am sorry for leaving you there . "

"It doesn't change anything ." " I know . I am still sorry ."

The two of them unintentionally mirrored their movements and sat on their twin beds . 

" I guess there are a lot of things that I have to apologise for ." sighed Thor .

" Like ?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow .

" Like being a big , stupid brat and asking my clever little brother to ' _know his place.' " " Really ? "_ "YES . I was an utter and prideful fool ." 

" Are you trying to imply that you're _not_ anymore ?" Thor huffed a laugh .

"You'll always be cleverer brother-" " Oh _I WISH_ I could record this and play it every time you disagree with me " " -BUT I hope that I have improved at least a little over time ."

" You really haven't ." " Thanks for the confidence Loki , whatever would I do without you ." Thor huffed . "You're Welcome and you could do absolutely _nothing_ without me ."

Thor rolled his eyes . 

" For insulting your magic ." Loki started ."What ?" " I apologise for insulting you magic . I know it's a part of you and I would be dead many times over without it ."

Loki stared at him . "Well _that_ was unexpected ."

"For not stopping my friends from insulting you ." Loki's face twisted and he opened his mouth to give a most likely cutting remark but Thor interrupted him .

" For not being there to support you when you learnt of your Heritage. " Loki paused , flinching . There was a brief silence . "That wasn't your fault." He mumbled.   
"It was." Thor argued . " I charged upon Jotunheim even when you tried to stop me ."   
" I let the Frost Giants into the vault to disrupt your coronation in the first place ." Loki challenged .  
"I was not ready to be King and you couldn't have convinced Father of that in any other way . Yes I accept that now ." Loki glanced downwards .

"Why would you want to support me though. You hate Frost Giants . "

"I am trying to _not ._ I am _trying_ to change ." " Now .But can you be certain you wouldn't have wanted to kill me on the spot then ?"

" _What ?_ I would _never -"_

 _"_ When you came to break me out to fight Malekith you very clearly said that you would kill me if I betrayed you . Being a Frost Giant sounds worse than that ."

Thor was aghast . Is this why Loki had sent the Destroyer? Did he think the only way for him to live would be to _kill_ him ? Also his apology then had been rather half hearted he admitted to himself . And the only thing he could do remembering his little speech to Loki in the dungeons was not physically wince . 

" I didn't _mean_ that! " " Really? I Don't know , you _sounded_ pretty serious. Besides were you really _that_ sure that I would betray you that you would threaten me with _death ? "_

"Well turns out you _still_ did betray me ! You stole the throne from father and lied to me for four years " He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth .

" Are you _serious?!_ I _offered_ you the Throne , Thor ! I pretended to be Odin in the first place because he had fallen into Odinsleep and I thought people would like their King to be strong and _awake_ right after their realm had been attacked!! 

OH yes Thor would most certainly _always make mistakes_ when it came to his brother .

"Tell me , did Odin seem capable of making good decisions that last time you had seen him before that ? "

" No..... Okay, I see it now . I suppose I owe you a thanks then for not putting me to prison and letting me go back to Earth ."   
"Yes well ..... you owe me thanks for many things but I am nice so I don't go around asking . "

Thor snorted "Yeah right , nice . You're a little shit is what you are ." " Well obviously." 

"You know " he side eyed Loki , "speaking of good decisions , I don't know where Building a 30 feet statue of yourself and writing plays about yourself fall on that spectrum ."

"Excuse you !" Loki said huffing in a way that reminded Thor very much of an irritated housecat . "Those plays promoted the Arts and in case you didn't notice , there was a significant reduction in the millennium old racism against Jotunns in just the four years I've been King !"  
uh..... WHAT ? He definitely _hadn't_ noticed that .  
"How do you mean ? "  
"In the scene where I have actor Odin - who is a thousand times better than the the real Odin I'll have you know- say that he adopted a Baby blue icicle ( Thor couldn't help but snort) , did you see _anyone_ with disgusted expressions on their faces ? Or were most of them cooing ? "   
".......Yeah they were _cooing_ alright ." Thor said remembering specifically the woman who had grabbed his shoulder . 

A pause . " I see you didn't deny that the statue _wasn't_ a good idea ."

Loki huffed grumpily . "It was a very nice statue , thank you very much . Though I _may_ have gone a _tiny_ bit overboard with it ."  
"AHA ! So you admit it . I wish I could record this now and play that last sentence on a loop . "

"Oh SHUT UP! " Loki said throwing a pillow at his face . They both grinned and for just a moment it all seemed to be like it was before . When they were still closer than anyone else , when there was no bitterness in their relationship .

But then he grew serious . 

" Okay I can't avoid this any longer . I am sorry for not asking about what happened in the void ." Loki looked up eyes widening .

" That is something I cannot apologise enough for . I should have inquired more on Earth . I should have _known_ something was wrong. " "Yes , that would be correct ." Loki mumbled again .

" I know it's too late but I'm asking now . Will you not tell me ?" Loki looked away .

"Well I suppose I deserve that ." Thor sighed . " If you ever change your mind , though ..... "

He got up , to walk away from the room to give Loki some privacy for a while (besides he needed to be alone too , he supposed ) when he heard Loki's voice . 

"Wait ." 

Thor turned back , his heart hammering . 

" Will you trust me ? " Loki asked .

"YES . "

" Can you promise not to pity me _at all ?"_ A pause . "I don't to want to lie . So I will say I'll try my hardest ."

Silence .

" Okay then . Sit down ."

**Author's Note:**

> I just hope they are not too OOC .
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome !


End file.
